alkohol
by Viktorei
Summary: Levi bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia mengurusi seorang bocah yang mabuk. Ereri. Shonen ai. Oneshoot. Erenxlevi. Rnr?


Ringkasan:

Levi bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia mengurusi seorang bocah yang mabuk.

Lebih banyak:

Tangga yang membawa Levi menuju ruang bawah memberikan kesan menyeramkan. Tapi tentu tak dapat di sangkal, dengan umur bangunan lebih dari seratus tahun, dan sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah bekas para prajurit terdahulu merenggang nyawa karena titan, tempat ini bisa dibilang katakanlah angker.

Well, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menyulut keinginan Levi untuk menuju ruangan yang ada di ujung tangga bawah sana. Sebenarnya hal yang akan Levi lakukan di sana tidaklah terlalu penting, malah amat tidak penting—menurutnya

Hanya saja, kalau bukan karena tatapan memelas Hange—jangan lupakan air liur yang menetes dan tatapan seperti anjing jalanan minta di pungut entah kenapa membuat Levi terpaksa mengiyakan—yang memintanya untuk minum bersama.

Levi harap ia dapat memutar waktu di mana ia dapat menolak ajakan ini, agar ia dapat bergelung nyaman dengan kasur nya. Dan persetanlah dengan pemikirannya sendiri, yang malah terasa sangat menggiurkan bagi Levi.

Setelah sampai di ujung tangga, tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, dengan angkuh Levi berjalan menuju Hange yang tersenyum puas dengan kedatangannya.

"Yoo, Levi hehe ku kira kau tidak akan datang, tapi syukurlah! Ayo-ayo sini! Masih banyak botol yang dapat kita nikmati bersama!" tangan Hange menepuk dengan semangat pada bangku di sampingnya, meminta Levi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Levi pun menuruti tanpa banyak omong, setelah duduk di sebelah Hange, hal pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah bau alkohol yang menguar dari Hange. Sangat menyengat menurutnya, "oi, kacamata kau mabuk, ya?"

"hehe, tentu saja tidak! Kau lupa aku ini termasuk kuat kalau minum, aku hanya sedang ingin berpesta, itu saja, makanya aku minum banyak!" seru Hange dengan semangat.

Levi hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu, mengambil botol baru yang tersedia dan meneguknya dengan elegan, setengah botol mungkin cukup, Levi sedang tak ingin mabuk soalnya.

"oi kacamata," Levi mendengar sahutan dari Hange yang di lanjutkan dengan cegukan khas orang mabuk. Rupanya Hange mulai mabuk.

"eh, apa?" jawab Hange yang agak linglung.

Dengan tatapan datar, Levi menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya lalu berkata, "itu, apa?"

Perlu waktu lama bagi Hange untuk konek dalam pembicaraan ini, dan Levi dengan sabar menunggu. "ouhhh, ini Eren..."

Levi tentu saja sudah tau, saat memasuki ruangan ini, matanya langsung di suguhkan pemandangan di mana seorang bocah yang katakanlah setengah titan dalam masa tahanannya malah tergeletak mabuk di ujung meja sana.

"aku tahu itu adalah Eren, tapi kenapa ia di sini? Bukankah dia seharusnya berada di ruang tahanan?"

"hee, itu karena aku kasihan dengannya, kau tahu dia seperti terlihat murung semenjak kita membawanya ke kastel ini, jadi aku membawa nya kemari untuk merasakan bagaimana caranya orang dewasa bersenang-senang. Dan saat aku mengatakannya dia terlihat senang." Jelas Hange, dengan di selingi cegukan di setiap titik percakapan.

"dan kau tau Levi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" teriak Hange di akhir kata, membuat kuping Levi berdenging karena teriakan itu tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"hm, apa?" jawab Levi mencoba sabar.

"sini, sini..." Levi mendekatkan diri saat Hange berniat untuk membisikannya. "Eren selalu memanggilmu loh, saat dia mabuk dia bilang 'Heichou, Heichou' hehe terdengar menggemaskan bukan?"

Levi diam sejenak berusaha berpikir untuk masalah tersebut, telinganya dapat mendengar bisik-bisik kecil dari Eren yang jatuh tertidur di sana. Bahkan dirinya sampai di bawa ke dalam mimpi, huh?

"hah, seharusnya kau membawanya kembali keruangannya, bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba berubah jadi titan? Itu akan merepotkan."

"hee, bagaimana kalau kau saja Levi, jadi kalau tiba-tiba Eren berubah akan langsung ditangani bukan?" Levi sedikit mendengus saat mendengar alasan Hange. Bilang saja kalo masih ingin minum.

"terserah, saja." Kata Levi.

=

Setelah di bantu Hange mengangkat Eren ke punggungnya, Levi pun segara beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Beban yang ia gendong cukup berat, mengingat postur tubuh Eren yang lebih tinggi di bandingkan dirinya. Dengan di selingi rutukan dari bibirnya, Levi mencoba menjaga keseimbangan pada saat ia harus melewati tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sesekali ia juga mendengar bisikan-bisikan Eren yang terus menerus memanggilnya, jujur saja itu membuatnya risih dan berpikir apa yang ada dalam pikiran bocah itu sampai terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Tapi Levi mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"He-heichou?" Levi pikir ini hanyalah igauan Eren yang entah ke berapa kali. Tapi ketika telinganya menangkap suara serak yang terdengar linglung, sepertinya Eren sudah terbangun, "ke-kenapa? Saya ada—"

"kau mabuk, lalu tertidur, dan sekarang aku sedang membawa mu menuju ruang tahanan, bocah." Potong Levi datar.

"ta-tapi, Heichou—"

Levi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan membalas dengan gumaman tidak niat darinya. "diamlah, kita bisa jatuh kalau kau terus bergerak."

Levi kira Eren akan melanjutkan nya dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak penting yang biasa Eren lakukan—Levi bukannya berharap, dia hanya heran.

Dan yang ia dapat malah Eren yang makin mengeratkan pelukan di punggung Levi, dan membuat Levi merasakan hembusan nafas di lehernya. "Heichou..." lirih bocah itu berkali-kali, tepat di telinga Levi—yang membuat Levi merinding.

"berhentilah memanggil nama ku bocah." Yang hanya di balas dengan cegukan dan gumaman tak jelas dari Eren.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Levi untuk sampai pada pijakan tangga terakhir, dan selama itu hanya ada hening.

Ketika selesai menutup pintu tangga, Levi langsung saja tanpa peringatan membanting Eren dari gendongannya. Membuat Eren jatuh terduduk bersama rintihan kesakitan. "oi bocah, dari sini kau gunakan kaki mu."

"He-heichou ini serasa sakit..." Eren yang sadar bila rintihannya tak akan di tanggapi oleh Levi, memilih untuk langsung berdiri.

"cepat jalan..." perintah Levi. Eren pun menurutinya dan berjalan mengikuti Levi dari belakang. Berusaha untuk tetap seimbang dan tidak menabrak benda. Rasanya pusing.

"Heichou?" bisik Eren. "Heichou?" sekali lagi. lagi. Dan lagi. Mungkin jika Eren dalam keadaan sadar, ia tidak akan memiliki keberanian untuk terus memanggil sang kopral. Tapi saat ini ia sedang mabuk berat, yang mana pikiran warasnya sudah hanyut entah kemana.

Levi yang risih namanya di panggil terus menerus, berhenti lalu berbalik pada Eren yang sekarang balik menatap.

"oi bocah, apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Dari tadi terus-menerus memangg—apa yang kau lakukan sialan?!" Levi nampak kaget ketika Eren yang tiba-tiba maju lalu mendempet nya pada tembok dengan tangan Eren yang mengurungnya.

Lalu Eren menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik pelan pada telinga Levi yang sekarang memerah. Memanggil Levi terus menerus. "sialan kau Yeager, menyingkir sekarang juga!" Levi yang tak tahan dengan sikap aneh Eren akhirnya membentak, membuat Eren berhenti memanggilnya.

Levi kira ini akan berakhir dengan mudah, tapi Eren sekarang malah mengangkat dagu Levi dan memandang dengan tatapan memelas, huh. Levi hanya dapat mengangkat alisnya bingung. 'seperti anjing.' Begitu pikir Levi.

Eren memajukan wajahnya menempelkan kening mereka, dan mendusel-dusel. Sesekali ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Levi dapat mendengar suara Eren yang berbisik memanggilnya. Levi hanya terpaku heran, dengan perilaku aneh sang bawahan yang sedang mabuk itu. Tapi ia membiarkan apa yang Eren lakukan. Dan berpikir bila mengurus bocah mabuk lebih merepotkan dibandingkan dengan membunuh titan.

Ketika Eren selesai dengan kegiatannya, tangan Levi terangkat lalu menepuk kepala Eren pelan, "bocah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"cium...?" Eren berbisik dan Levi harap ia salah mendengar.

"cium? Eren ingin mencium Heichou." Ulangnya lagi, lebih jelas.

"huh? Kau pasti terlalu mabuk Eren. Leb—" tangan Eren tanpa aba-aba sudah menyentuh pipi Levi, dan membawa wajahnya mendekat. Untuk beberapa saat Levi terpaku, tapi setitik kewarasan untungnya masih Levi miliki.

Dan tanpa belas kasih, sikut tangan Levi terangkat. Dengan gerakan cepat Levi menyikut—bagi Levi pelan—perut Eren, yang membuat Eren langsung saja terjatuh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heichou... ini serasa sakit," rintih Eren beberapa kali sampai rasa-rasanya Eren ingin muntah saja. Dengan tatapan datar, Levi berlalu tidak peduli.

"cepat bangun Yeager." Kata Levi.

=

"bocah, cepat masuk ke ruangan mu lalu tidur." Ucap Levi sambil membukakan pintu besi itu.

"Heichou?" panggil Eren.

Kali ini Levi membalik badannya menghadap Eren. Sedikit bingung pada lawan bicara yang malah menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Levi bertambah bingung saat tangan Eren malah meraih ujung lengan bajunya, nampak seperti anak kecil. Selepas itu Eren berbisik dengan suara yang kecil, sampai Levi tak dapat mendengar. "brat, cepatlah. Kau ingin bicara atau tidak. Kalau tidak cepat masuk ke ruangan mu. Aku ingin segera kembali ke kamar ku."

Levi dapat melihat wajah Eren yang memerah—mungkin karena alkohol—itu terangkat. Cukup lama bagi Levi untuk menunggu bibir itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "He-Heichou... a-apa Eren membuat Heichou marah? "tanya Eren macam anak kecil.

Oh Shit! Rutuk Levi dalam hati ketika Eren sekarang malah menangis sesegukan. Levi bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "He-heichou, maafkan Eren. Maafkan Eren... Eren membuat Levi Heichou marah."

Ini sudah ke sepuluh kali bagi Levi menghela nafas semenjak ia bersama Eren. Levi pikir ia harus lebih sabar tentang ini. "berhentilah menangis, brat." Ucap Levi datar.

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya dan sekarang malah nangis kejer. Levi akui dia memang lemah, dalam mengurus orang yang menangis. Tapi sial, bila Eren tak berhenti menangis sekarang, kepala Levi benar-benar akan pecah.

"Eren." Panggil Levi pelan. "berhentilah menangis, karena aku tak marah padamu, ok?" setelah mengucapkan itu, ajaibnya tangis Eren berhenti. Dan sekarang menatap Levi memelas.

"ta-tapi, kalau Heichou tak marah padaku. Ke-kenapa Heichou menolak ciuman Eren?" tanya Eren masih sesegukan bekas menangis.

"hah... jadi kau mengira aku marah padamu karena aku menolak ciuman tadi, begitu?" Levi menangkap Eren yang mengangguk takjim. Pemikiran macam apa itu, benak Levi merutuki.

"ok, kalau begitu kau ingin apa Eren. Supaya persoalan—tak penting ini—segera selesai." Levi mencoba bernegosiasi. Karena demi apa pun ia lelah mengurusi Eren beserta kepribadian bocahnya itu.

Eren menundukkan kepalnya, lagi. Dan Levi dapat melihat warna merah pada telinga Eren. "E-Eren ingin.. mencium Heichou dan Heichou tidur bersama Eren..." kata Eren mencicit di akhir. Tapi Levi masih amat jelas mendengar.

Oh crap, ini namanya pemerasan. Rutuk Levi.

=

Levi digiring Eren masuk ke ruangannya saat ia mengiyakan permintaan Eren. Entah apa yang Levi pikirkan. Pada saat Eren memanggil namanya, Levi membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya wajah mereka sudah berhadapan. Tanpa babibu, Eren memajukan wajahnya, mencoba mempertemukan bibir mereka, tapi yang di dapat malah gigi mereka yang saling bergemeletuk. Dan Levi dapat merasakan ngilu di sekitar gusinya beserta rasa besi dari mulut Eren.

"oh bocah. Tenanglah, mulutmu sampai berdarah." Ucap Levi, setelah memaksa wajah Eren menjauh darinya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Levi membawa Eren untuk duduk di tepi kasur bersamanya. "tenanglah Eren, nikmati saja ok. Aku yang akan mulai menciummu."

Dengan pelan Levi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hingga saling bersentuhan. Hanyalah ciuman ringan yang Levi berikan, sesekali lidah Levi bergerak membersihkan darah yang menempel di bibir luar Eren.

Hanya 20 detik, dan Levi menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya menangkap Eren yang nampak kecewa. "apa yang kau kecewakan, bocah? Aku sudah menciummu, seharusnya kau puas."

"lagi?" bisik Eren.

Levi terbatuk mendengar itu. Tertohok kaget saat tangan Eren mendorong pundaknya hingga tertidur. Sekarang Eren sudah berada di atas Levi, menatap dengan berbinar.

Wajah di majukan, bibir kembali bertemu. Eren memerangkap bibir Levi. Kali ini bukanlah sebuah kecupan yang tadi Levi berikan, namun ciuman yang dalam. Membuat Levi terperangkap shock, namun cepat mengendalikan.

Ciuman terlepas, membuat jembatan bening di tengahnya, nafas saling berburu. "sialan kau Eren." Ucap Levi serak, nampak seksi di mata Eren.

"Heichou." Bisik Eren dalam.

Lidah Eren mengecap manisnya tubuh Levi yang memerah. "apa yang kau inginkan Eren? Bukankah tadi hanya ciuman." ucap Levi di tengah Rintihannya. Tangan Eren sekarang juga ikut menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh Levi. Suara rintihan kembali terdengar.

"yang aku inginkan adalah Heichou, seutuhnya." Bisik Eren saat di telinga Levi yang memerah.

=

Levi terbangun pada pagi harinya. Tubuhnya serasa sakit dan berat, tentu saja siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan karena bawahannya yang sekarang sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya posesif. Membuat Levi tak dapat bergerak.

Tangan Levi mencoba melepaskan kurungan itu namun tak bisa, sial padahal nanti Pagi Eren akan melakukan Eksperimen. Rutuk Levi.

Tangannya pun beralih untuk menepuk pipi Eren, agar bangun. Karena tak mendapat respon dengan gemas Levi mencubit pipi Eren hingga empunya terbangun kesakitan.

Dan dengan tak elitenya Eren terjatuh dari kasur. "apa yang terj—he-heichou!" pekik Eren saat melihat Levi berada di ruang tahanannya.

"jangan berteriak di pagi hari Yeager." Ucap Levi datar membuat Eren meneguk ludahnya susah. Sekarang Eren hanya dapat duduk sungkem, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Levi mencoba bergerak untuk duduk di pinggir kasur walau pinggangnya berteriak kesakitan. "He-heichou, ke-kenapa anda ti-tidak memakai baju A-anda?" tanya Eren ragu, saat matanya menangkap Levi tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"kau tidak ingat, Yeager?" tanya Levi.

"tidak, eh. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Levi menghela nafas, dan entah kenapa itu adalah pertanda buruk bagi Eren. "Eren, ambilkan baju dan celana ku yang jatuh di lantai." Perintah Levi.

Mata Eren bergerak sigap, melihat kesana-kemari mencari pakaian Levi. Bingo, ternyata pakaian Levi tergelatak mengenaskan di ujung ruangan. Entah bagaimana, pakaian ini dapat terlempar sejauh itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Eren memberikan pakaian tersebut pada Levi yang menatapnya datar. Setelah itu, Levi segera saja memakai bajunya di depan Eren. Sedangkan Eren, mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

Apa yang terjadi, pikir Eren bingung. Bagaimana bisa Heichou ada di sini, di atas kasur bersama ku, dan tanpa pakaian. Sedangkan Eren sendiri masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya, walau terlihat sangat acak-acakan, dibanding dengan yang terakhir kali Eren ingat. "Eren." Panggil Levi.

"y-ya Heichou." Mata Eren terangkat, dan mendapati Levi sudah memakai celananya, dan kemeja tanpa di kancing, Eren dapat melihat jelas bercak-bercak merah keunguan bertebaran di dada Levi. Eren meneguk ludah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, kamar ini juga. Habis itu, pergilah bertemu Hange. Dia bilang ingin mengadakan eksperimen lagi." Kata Levi sambil lalu.

"ta-tapi Heichou... anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.." kata Eren mencicit di akhir.

Levi terhenti dan berbalik, kali ini dengan wajah angkuh. "kau tidak ingat? Ya sudah lupakan."

"ti-tidak bisa seperti itu Heichou...

Tolong, jelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam." Mohon Eren mati penasaran.

Levi menghela nafas, lagi. "kau mau tahu?" Eren mengangguk.

"kau yakin Yeager?" agak ragu, tapi Eren mengangguk.

Selepas itu Levi maju mendekati Eren dengan wajah ganjil, tangannya mengangkat dagu Eren. Mata mereka bertemu.

"kau tahu Eren, penjelasan ini akan memakan waktu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila kau di marahi oleh kacamata itu." Ucap Levi dalam.

=

Halo!

Duh, senang banget bisa membuat lagi satu fic bertakjub Ereri, hehe.

Dah lama banget rasanya gak nulis, tapi akhirnya ada juga waktu sempit buat menulis. Dan juga aku harap kalian suka yak.

Oh ya, mohon maaf juga buat fic ku yang sebelumnya belum bisa di lanjut. Karena idenya mentok aja. Aku juga agak lupa gimana sama alurnya, hehe.

Dan kuharap di fic ini gak ada yang minta lebih. Karena sekarang lagi puasa. Yang aman-aman aja.

Ok segitu dulu.

Sampai juga di fic ku selanjutnya.


End file.
